Provocación
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: El ballet era elegancia, atracción y belleza, sin embargo, ¿desde cuándo una simple práctica de ballet parecía destinada únicamente a provocarle? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que todo era culpa de aquellos insinuantes movimientos y sobre todo, de aquel tentador trasero. Otayuri.


**Nunca creí escribir algo para este fandom pero el Otayuri me llama (? a dedicarles así sea un escrito pequeñito. En algún momento ya haré algo largo de ellos.**

 **Advertencia de temática AU y ligera presencia (o quizás no (?) ) de OoC) Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Movimientos felinos. Sensualidad desafiante. Ojos azul-verdoso llenos de fuerza atrayente.

Todas aquellas características indudablemente le capturaban. Por ello, para Otabek le era inevitable perder su mirada en cada movimiento de danza por parte aquel joven ruso el cual prácticaba en torno a aquella barra paralela con una férrea y admirable determinación.

Aquel ruso se alzó de puntillas, estirando una estilizada pierna y girando sobre sí mientras aquellas rubias hebras se balanceaban al son de sus movimientos, y los ojos del kazajo recorrieron con una vibrante intensidad la cual contrastaba con su casi inexpresivo semblante, a aquella figura de líneas estilizadas pero de suma resistencia, deseando acercarse pero sin atreverse a interrumpir aquella solitaria práctica de ballet.

En lugar de ello, el observar a aquel joven el cual irradiaba en sus movimientos tanta fuerza y gracia felina, le hizo ceder al impulso de captarle con su cámara al rubio, retratando con atención cada movimiento, sin dejar de observar cómo aquel plano vientre se exponía cada vez que esa ligera camiseta se alzaba, cómo la tentadora curvatura de aquellos glúteos se marcaba cuando el rubio se estiraba, de una manera la cual parecía hecha especialmente para provocarle. Y es que, ¡¿desde cuando el ballet se había vuelto tan descaradamente provocador?! Además, aquellos tenues gemidos de esfuerzo que hacía ese joven ocasionalmente terminaban por agitar su interior definitivamente.

Otabek siempre fotografiaba a hombres y mujeres que eran considerados sensuales. Diariamente en su trabajo lo hacía. Mas entonces, ¿cómo era posible que el tan solo ver a un mero adolescente practicar de esa manera le tornara así, pugnando con su control? Quizás era porque aquel joven no era cualquier persona. Quizás era porque aquel joven representaba la fuerza, la intensidad, la innegable atracción que jamás podría dejar de admirar. Sin embargo, mientras más se perdía en aquellas tentadoras curvas de ese trasero y en aquellos sonidos los cuales le llenaban de pensamientos y recuerdos ardientes, su interior se agitaba cada vez más a la vez inevitablemente que cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertar.

—¿Beka? —le llamó el joven percatándose finalmente de su presencia, deteniendo su práctica y acercándose a él—. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? —cuestionó a la vez que sus ojos parecían brillar ante la presencia del kazajo.

—Desde hace algunos minutos. No quería interrumpirte —respondió esbozando una tenue sonrisa intentando olvidar la «incomodidad» en su entrepierna, posando afectuosamente una de sus manos en las caderas del rubio el cual enarcó una ceja con curiosidad ante la cámara que llevaba en una de sus manos el kazajo, asiéndola mientras revisaba las fotografías que allí se encontraban.

Y, a medida que Yuri pasaba las fotografías un bufido de diversión brotó de él y una mueca ligeramente divertida y arrogante se dibujó en sus facciones.

—Veo que realmente tenías una buena razón para no interrumpirme —comentó con un brillo malicioso en sus pupilas inquiriendo en las fotografías, en especial en aquellas en donde el kazajo se había centrado en cierta parte posterior de su anatomía.

Otabek frunció el ceño sintiendo su rostro arder ligeramente, arrebatándole la cámara al ruso el cual dejó escapar una carcajada ante aquella reacción.

—Oh, vamos, Beka, ¿ahora estás avergonzado? —se burló acercando su rostro al contrario, su mirada tornándose cual felino al acecho— ¿Es que no te gustó la vista que tenías? —comentó y una mueca casi imperceptible se formó en el kazajo al percatarse de las verdaderas intenciones del rubio.

—¿Acaso me estabas provocando a propósito? ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? —inquirió obteniendo como única respuesta por parte de ruso una risa ligeramente socarrona y seguidamente la boca de este reclamó su derecho sobre la suya.

Otabek asió la cintura de Yuri, tomando el control de aquel beso en uno hambriento el cual revelaba todo lo que había estado conteniendo dentro de él, a la vez que sus manos serpenteaban hacia el trasero del rubio, aquel incitador trasero motivo de su tentación.

—Eres cruel, gatito —ronroneó contra la boca del ruso, estrujando aquel perfecto trasero, sintiéndole estremecerse contra su cuerpo.

—¿En serio? Pues no tienes idea de cuán cruel puedo ser —respondió altivo, aquellas pupilas brillando con intensidad, una intensidad anhelante la cual le incitaba a devorar aquella boca de nuevo, mas antes de que pudiera hacerlo una demandante y femenina voz bien conocida pronunciando el nombre de «Yuri» les hizo separarse, ante lo cual Yuri frunció el ceño con molestia.

—No creo que a Lilia le agrade mucho encontrar a su pupilo estrella de esta manera —comentó recuperando la compostura, observando la clara molestia de Yuri.

—¿De verdad? Yo creo que sería divertido saber qué piensa de encontrar a su «pupilo estrella» a punto de ser follado, ¿no lo crees?—comentó con una socarrona mueca mas ante la seriedad del semblante del kazajo suspiró—. Ahora supongo que tendrás que conformarte con verme practicar hasta que termine la hora —dijo insinuante, regresando hacia la barra y estirándose de una manera tan provocativa que Otabek pudo apreciar nuevamente aquel tentador trasero.

El kazajo asió con firmeza la cámara entre sus manos tragando saliva, siendo consciente de la manera en la cual el ruso le provocaba y teniendo la certeza de que aquella hora se convertiría en una de las más tortuosas de su vida, y de que aunque no fuera un hombre rencoroso, al final del día Yuri habría de aprender el verdadero significado de provocarle, de una manera la cual este definitivamente jamás habría de olvidar.


End file.
